Give It Up To Me
by othersideofdown
Summary: "Anything you want you can make it yours." Sometimes getting playful is better. Kogan oneshot.


Give It Up To Me

* * *

It was an average Minnesota day, the neighborhoods lively and snow coating the lawns a pristine white which had all of the residence outside, enjoying the day. That's where Kendall Knight and Logan Mitchell were, having fun in starting a snowball fight with their two best friends James Diamond and Carlos Garcia.

"Charge!" Carlos shouted and just as he was about to throw a snowball, he got hit in the face with one. "Not fair James!" Carlos complained. "I was in the middle of my battle cry! Cheater!"

"Carlos," James said. "We're seventeen, not seven."

"Still not fair," Carlos said with a pout. James laughed and kissed his boyfriend's cheek. He looked down at his watch, eyes going wide at the time. "We have to get going Carlos." The two started to walk away. "Bye Kendall! Bye Logan!"

"Bye guys!" they called and smiled at each other.

"Let's go inside," Kendall said, wrapping his arm around Logan's shoulders. They walked in and removed all their snow-gear and proceeded to curl under a blanket on the couch, Logan's head on Kendall's shoulder. Kendall chuckled and pressed a kiss to the soft dark hair he loved. Logan smiled and looked up at him.

"This is nice," he said.

"I know," Kendall replied, giving him a quick kiss. The blonde swore he was something flicker in the brunette's eyes, but he wasn't that sure about it. They continued to watch TV when Kendall felt something run against his crotch. He stiffled a moan as he looked at Logan, who was seemingly absorbed in the show they were watching.

"What are you doing?" Kendall whispered in his ear.

"You don't like it?" Logan whispered back, looking at him with his chocolate brown eyes wide, making him look completely innocent. That was critized by the fact that he gave a quick squeeze, causing Kendall to jolt.

"Why?" Kendall asked lowly.

"Can't I have some fun?" Logan asked, his voice equally low.

"Fuck Logie," Kendall hissed, standing up and all but pulling Logan to his bedroom, pressing Logan to the wall, their lips meeting as Logan weaved his fingers through Kendall's hair, keeping them close together. Kendall pulled them away from the wall and they backed up, falling to his bed, Logan straddling him.

"You want this, don't you?" Logan asked, rolling his hips while licking the shell of his ear. Kendall didn't know where this playful side of Logan came out, but he wasn't going to question it, as he needed to keep his down as to not alert his mother to what they were doing. "I think you _need _this. Is my assumption correct?"

"Yeah," Kendall replied, his voice low.

"Kendall," he heard his mom call. "Can you help Katie and I with our things?"

Kenda had to bite back a groan as Logan climbed off of him at a teasingly slow rate.

"Go," Logan told him. "We'll be alone when they're gone."

"Coming!" Kendall shouted and had to force himself not to race out of the room. He helped put their things in the car, listening to what his mom was saying.

"We'll be back in a few days, call if you need anything."

"We'll be fine mom," Kendall told her. "Go and have fun. Don't worry about us."

"Okay," Mrs. Knight said before getting in her car and pulling out of the driveway, Kendall watching until she was gone. He raced back inside and locked the door before going back to his room, stopping dead at the sight. Logan was lying on his bed, palming himself through his jeans.

"You're such a little tease," Kendall growled, causing Logan to look up with a start.

"So?" Logan asked, a smirk on his face as he continued to palm himself. "What are you gonna do about it?"

Kendall surged forward and began to straddle Logan, pinning his wrists above his head. "Doesn't seem that anyone taught you some manners," he said.

"And?" Logan asked, his voice dangerously playful. "What's it matter to you?"

"It about time someone taught you," Kendall said in his ear.

"Maybe you should," Logan suggested, his smirk still there.

"Still such a fucking tease," Kendall growled as he cupped Logan's buldge, giving it a light squeeze. Logan tried to buck his hips, but Kendall moved his hand and pinned Logan's hips down so he couldn't move. "You don't get to do anything," Kendall barked at him before nipping at his ear.

Logan groaned as he writhed underneath Kendall, who had resorted to rolling their hips together. "And you call me the tease," he remarked.

"Yes," Kendall said. "But you love this." He pressed his lips to Logan, licking at the seam. Logan refused to open his mouth until Kendall ground his hips down at a more furious pace, causing Logan to moan into his mouth. Kendall began to map out Logan's mouth with his tongue, being sure to linger in some places longer than others. Their tongues brushed and both let out low groans. Kendall pulled back, giving Logan a big smirk.

"You're such an ass," Logan panted. "Making me suffer like this."

"And you're a little bitch," Kendall growled playfully. "Absolutely begging for it."

"Did I deny it?" Logan asked, giving him a lopsided grin.

"Damn Logan," Kendall said before reattaching their lips. He bit down on Logan's lower lip and pulled it between his teeth, causing the brunette to let out a low moan. "You can be loud Logie," Kendall told him. "We're all alone."

"Shit Kendall," Logan breathed, still trying to free himself from Kendall's grasp on his wrists.

"Eager, aren't we?" Kendall laughed.

"What would you be doing?" Logan asked him.

"I would never be in your position."

"Oh st-" Logan had meant to scold Kendall, but the blonde had trailed his lips down his neck and bit down on his pulse, causing him to moan with pleasure.

"What was that?" Kendall asked, running his tongue over the dark bruise. "I didn't quite catch that."

"Haven't you done enough teasing?" Logan asked.

"Fine," Kendall said, releasing Logan's wrists. "Keep them there, or else there's gonna be trouble," he instructed as he began trailing his hands underneath Logan's chest, his fingertips brushing against the muscle. Logan arched his back with a sharp mewling sound as Kendall's fingers began to tweak both nipples at once.

"Y-you're still t-teasing," Logan groaned.

"This is what happens when you mess with me Logan," Kendall replied. "You have to wait." Kendall slid his hands away and quckly pulled Logan's shirt off, throwing it to the floor. Logan couldn't resist it any longer. He surged forward and yanked Kendall's shirt upward, tossing it to the side. Kendall growled and pushed him so his back was on the comforter.

"You didn't listen," he growled.

"What makes you think I would have?" Logan replied with a smirk. Kendall gripped Logan's wrists with one hand, the other reaching into his back pocket. He pulled two pieces of cloth out of his pocket and tied each of Logan's wrists to the bedposts. "Really Kendall?" Logan asked, pulling at it.

"You were a bad boy and you didn't listen," Kendall told him, teasing trailing his fingers up and down Logan's bare chest, causing Logan's upper-body to jerk upwards. "You need a punishment." He replaced his fingers with his tongue, sucking on each of his nipples before trailing down his chest, biting down enough to leave marks. "You're mine," Kendall growled.

"You're getting way too much enjoyment out of this," Logan protested, groaning at the fact that the blonde had him right where he wanted him.

"And so are you," Kendall commented, cupping Logan's buldge, rubbing his hand over it. Logan hissed at the friction, and did his best not to buck up, not wanting Kendall to see his self-restraint crumple. He still had some pride. "Come on Logie," Kendall said teasingly. "You know you want to."

"No way," Logan said with a light smirk. "It's gonna take a lot more than that to make me break."

"We'll see about that," Kendall said, then swiftly undid the button of Logan's jeans and pulled them off, noting the tent in Logan's boxers. "Are you sure you're not going to break?"

Logan nodded, but that soon vanished as he felt Kendall mouth him through his boxers, his tongue brushing against it teasingly. Logan fought back a moan.

"Really Logan?" Kendall asked as his fingers curled around the waistband of Logan's boxers and pulled them off, Logan's erection springing free. Kendall wrapped his hand around the base, Logan trying to keep a moan at bay. "I'm not gonna move until you say it."

Logan groaned. "Dammit Kendall," he said, letting a moan come to the surface. "F-fine," he told him. "Please." That was followed by a rough swallow.

"That's it," Kendall said and began to pump his shaft. Logan moaned and bucked his hips into Kendall's fist. Kendall have him a soft smile and captured his lips, taking in all of Logan's moans. He pulled back and let his lips brush over the tip of Logan's shaft. Logan clenched the sheets between his fists as he felt Kendall take him whole.

"Kendall," Logan moaned. Kendall ran his tongue on the underside of his shaft, alternating between sucking and stroking. "G-god Kendall," Logan stammered. "I-I'm gonna-" he let out a sharp cry as his release interrupted him, Kendall swallowing the bitter liquid. Kendall pulled up and gently stroked Logan's cheek, pulling him in for a searing kiss. He then rid himself of his own jeans and boxers, then stradled Logan again, both hissing as their bare erections brushed. Logan pulled at his restraints, groaning as he realized they wouldn't budge.

"Patience Logan," Kendall said.

"Then hurry up," Logan growled playfully. Kendall brought two fingers to Logan's lips, Logan quickly taking them in his mouth, swirling his tongue over the digits. Kendall withdrew them and brought them to Logan's entrance, rubbing them outside teasing before pushing them past the tight ring of muscle. Logan moaned at the intrusion. "Move dammit," Logan panted, and Kendall began to thrust his fingers before moving them in a scissoring motion, Logan thrusting down on them. "Oh!" Logan cried and Kendall struck at his prostate a few more times before pulling out, kissing away Logan's whine of protest. He spat on his hand and rubbed it over his own shaft before lining up with Logan's entrance again. He began to push in when he decided to tease Logan again. He waited until he had the head of his erection in when he stopped, clenching his teeth to prevent himself from sliding into the tight muscle. "Dammit Kendall," Logan groaned, hooking his leg around Kendall's waist and pulling him forward, moaning loudly when Kendall was buried at the hilt.

"Shit Logan," Kendall moaned. "You're still so fucking tight."

"'My God Kendall move," Logan groaned, his nails digging into his palms. Kendall pulled out and thrust back in, Logan moaning loudly, trying to pull his wrists out of their restraints. "Faster Kendall. I'm not a fucking doll, go harder," his voice broke off into a moan as Kendall set a faster past, Logan bucking his hips up as Kendall's head grazed against his prostate.

"As you say," Kendall told him, thrusting back in.

"H-hit there again," Logan told him, letting out another pleasure filled cry as Kendall hit his prostate dead on. He began to chant Kendall's name, that being the only sane though in his head.

Kendall brought his hands up and untied the restraints holding Logan's wrists back. He then cupped Logan's face and pulled him in for another kiss, their tongues brushing. Logan wrapped his arms around Kendall's neck and keep his close, burying his head in the crook of his neck to muffle a moan.

"I wanna hear you Logan," Kendall said, snaking a hand down and wrapping it around Logan's shaft. Logan pulled his head out and let out a loud moan of Kendall's name.

"I-I don't think I'm gonna last much longer," Logan panted.

"Me neither," Kendall replied, pumping in time with his thrusts.

Logan let out one low moan of Kendall's name before he released, his and Kendall's stomachs stained white. Kendall let out a moan of Logan's name before he released inside Logan. He gently pulled out and brought his lips to Logan's, and the two engaged in another kiss before pulling away. Kendall stroked Logan's cheek softly then took one hand in his.

"You okay?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah," Logan said. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I was kinda rough." Kendall traced Logan's wrist with his finger, feeling the burn from the fabric he used.

Logan chuckled and pulled Kendall in for another kiss. "I'm fine," he said. "You're not the only one who wanted to get a little playful." He curled into Kendall's chest, feeling Kendall pull the blanket over them then wrap an arm around him.

"I love you Logan," Kendall said, plating a kiss on his forehead.

"I love you too Kendall," Logan said happily. The two both drifted off to sleep in each other's embrace.


End file.
